


The Lady and The Wolf

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Missing Scene, Modern Westeros, POV Ned Stark, Royalty, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of short stories (100 to 500 words) centered around them. All sorts of verses. Warnings and such others will be the note in the chapter.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 42





	1. Vow

Ned stares at his wife to be.

Catelyn stands dressed in a fine blue silk dress, her hair braided away from her face, but it falls freely behind her and it catches his gaze, it’s such a beautiful color. There is a small smile that graces her features, and she looks so beautiful, he swallows down the feeling that she really doesn’t belong to him.

So, he takes her hand and gives her what hopes is a smile. And silently prays that she may not find him terribly lacking. He, the stranger who has taken his brother’s spot. A stranger she doesn’t know at all, and yet, she stands firm and proud, whatever doubts she may of him, they don’t show on her face. Catelyn, he knows, is ready to live up to her own words. She will do her duty to her house and father.

But Catelyn’s smile is still there, she recites her vows well and without stuttering. If she’s nervous, she doesn’t show it, he returns the favor and says his vows. Removes her maiden’s cloak with slightly trembling hands and places the direwolf one on her shoulders and pins it with care.

When they kiss to seal their vows, Catelyn’s lips are soft and warm. They feel too smooth and his chapped, but a cheer goes up and they are now husband and wife.

He offers his arm, and Catelyn takes it. He has a wife, one to whom he owes loyalty and devotion, one who has married him instead of his brother. She’s a treasure of a woman he knows he ought to care for, Brandon had not been shy about praising her. Knows her to be a jewel, someone who is more than ready to step into his role of Lady of Winterfell, someone who by the loss of her own mother, has been a Lady of her castle for years. He knows she will be good, that she will handle her transition better than most.

And Catelyn is _his_ wife.

And he vows, even if only to himself, to treat her with all the honor she deserves. If she lost Brandon, and had to settle for him, he would do his utter best to avoid Catelyn growing bitter at the fact. She’s his wife and he vows to be a good husband to her. From now, until his death, there will be no other.


	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned’s hands oscillate between hesitation and greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as continuation of chapter 1. Also c'mon guys, Ned's BFF is _Robert_ , he knows things.

Ned’s hands oscillate between hesitation and greed.

For once, she is glad that tradition demands they are both stripped down to their underclothes, she’s not sure she would’ve been able to take Ned’s – her husband’s clothes. Truth be told, she’s not very sure he’d be able to take hers off, for his hands shake a little.

His kisses are tentative, like if he were afraid of injuring her, she’s no fragile maid, but she is thankful for the tenderness.

It is only when they are both bare, that his hands gain confidence, they map her body in such a way, that makes her shiver with desire, his kisses are longer and deeper and more demanding. She yields easily, this is her lord husband and this is their duty.

He is careful when he takes her maidenhead, he stills when she accidentally digs her nails on his arms. “Are you in pain, my Lady?” His voice is rough, but not annoyed, he worries.

She gives him a small smile, “It is a new feeling, a pang of pain, give me a moment, I shall be well.”

“Tell me when it passes,” he says and much to her surprise, he stills, even when he is deep within her, he doesn’t rush to anything. His hands explore her body, tangle in her hair and his mouth explores both neck and breasts. He lingers there, she doesn’t mind. Her body is alight with an internal fire and she wants to savor it.

Her pain passes quickly, only discomfort remains, but she knows it is to be expected.  “I am ready,” she whispers, and he kisses her forehead and begins to move, to her surprise, one of his hands reaches for her sex, searches for something and then it happens, he touches a part of her that sends a jolt of pleasure throughout her body, and she gasps.

Above her, her husband grins and continues with his ministrations, soon much too soon, her pleasure begins to grow and her body tenses, and then, with a flicker of his finger, she shudders from her to toes and she moans his name.

Soon enough, he follows her with a grunt and she feels his seed inside of her. ‘Take root’ she thinks, ‘let me give him a son’. And his body crushes hers for a moment, but she finds that she doesn’t mind, she likes his weight on hers, but Ned – considerate Ned – rolls to his side and pulls her to him until she’s resting on his chest.

They don’t speak, and slumber finally catches up to them and both give themselves to rest. They have time, if a short time, but they have it. There will other opportunity to give themselves to pleasure and to know each other more.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have been having terrible dreams.”
> 
> “What sort of dreams?”
> 
> “Death and pain,

“Cat?”

Ned’s voice startled her, and she looked up surprised. “Ned, what are you doing here?”

Ned walked into their daughter’s chamber, Sansa was still sleeping and Cat was simply sitting near her, he approached her and took her hand in his. “I am here for you,” he said softly, doing his best not to wake their child. “I woke to an empty bed, what troubles you?”

She looked at him, then at Sansa, “I can’t sleep.” Ned did not say anything, only rubbed her hand in comforting motions. So she sighed and continued quite reluctantly, “I have been having terrible dreams.”

“What sort of dreams?”

“Death and pain,” her voice broke and she did her best to choke back a sob. “I see our Robb falling to his knees and bleeding, and I see our girl on her knees, her back bare and scars on it.”

Ned stiffened, “They are only dreams, Cat. No harm will come to our children, not while I live and breathe, this I swear to you.”

Her eyes filled with tears, “I know, you are a good father, but the dreams feel so real. I can hear their pain, I can feel their fear and despair.”

Ned’s hand comes to cup her face and he crouches low in front of her, “Cat, they are only dreams. We are here, our children are safe and no one would dare lay a finger on them. If they did, they would loose more than the hand they struck the hit.”

“I know,” she choked. “I know you will keep them safe, but I am afraid.”

Ned pulled her into his arms, “Come, let us go to bed. Our children are safe, no harm will befall on them tonight. But you need to rest, let us sleep, I will keep the dreams from you.”

She lets herself be pulled up and away, Ned keeps his arm around her middle until they reach her chambers, she walks in ahead and he follows, it is only when she is in bed, safe in his arms, that she allows herself to close her eyes and sleep.

They are safe, Ned will keep them so.


	4. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn had a little fish plushy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

Catelyn had a little fish plushy.

It had been one that her mother had given it to her as a young child. And she had kept it through her whole childhood, teenage years, college and part of her early twenties. But now, it was beginning to fall apart and she could not stand it.

So she made the painful decision to store it away.

When Ned had come home that day, after work, he’d noticed the plushy gone. “Whatever happened to Mr. Swim?” He asked frowning at the empty shelf where it used to stand.

She gave him a sad look, “I had to store it, it’s on my closet, but in a box. It’s coming undone.”

“I see.” He had said and then asked no more.

She didn’t think much of it, until nearly a month later. This time, it was Ned who had arrived home early, and he already had dinner ready, she smiled tiredly, she really loved how dependable Ned was. Getting engaged to Ned Stark was for certain the best decision she’d ever made. He welcomed her with a glass of wine and let her go and change to something much more comfortable than her work clothes.

“Not to sound ungrateful,” She said when they sat down for dinner. “But what is the occasion?”

Ned gave her one of those rare smiles of his. “Do I need an occasion?”

“No,” she admitted. And it was true, Ned always did things for her unbidden. He was a closet romantic and she loved him for it. And was thankful that she was the one whom he had chosen. “I’m just wondering.”

Ned nodded, “Well, there’s no particular reason. It’s Monday and you aren’t particularly fond of Mondays. So why not make you dinner? And well, truth is… I got you a little something.”

That piqued her interest. “Oh?” She arched a brow. 

Ned stood, “I’ll bring it, wait for me here.” And left in direction of his home office, when he returned, he had a wrapped box on his hands. “This is for you,” he said as he gave it to her. “Feel free to open it.”

She was feeling quite curious, so she began to open the box and when she removed the lid, she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped it, she lifted her eyes to Ned, and he had a full on grin on his face. Inside the box, it was Mr. Swim completely restored. “Oh Ned...”

“I found a place, that restores plushes.” He said as a form of explanation. “Now you have more time with him.”

Her vision blurred with tears, “Thank you.” She told him. “I love you so much, Eddard Stark.”

“I love you too Catelyn Tully,” this time his smile was soft.

And yes, if she already didn’t wore an engagement ring on her finger, she would’ve decided then and there to marry this man. He was the one, for sure.


	5. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am glad,” He says. “That our children have your hair.”

Catelyn rests her head on Ned’s shoulder, she’s sweaty and breathless. It is one of those nights of passion, those nights that she is discovering that she likes. After all, Ned is a generous man and never leaves her unsatisfied. For all her worries about the marriage bed, Ned it seems, is a better partner than what she would have expected. Or hoped.

Ned’s hand is tangled on her hair, the other runs over her naked body, rising goosebumps that come, not from cold, but from his careful touches. It is as if he fear that he could break her.

And then, his hand stops and comes to hold a thick strand of her hair, she watches him as he observes her hair and wraps it around a finger. There’s a small, tiny smile on his face.

“I am glad,” He says. “That our children have your hair.”

Selfishly, she is glad too, she only wishes she could give him a son that looks like him. But she smiles, nevertheless, because he is a good father to Robb and Sansa, and to his bastard son too, she must admit. “I am sure one will come who looks like you.”

“I do not mind.” He says as he continues to play with her hair. “I love your hair. It suits you, it makes you stand out against the often white and gray of the landscape. Like a beacon.”

That is perhaps the most romantic thing he’s told her. Ned is not one for overt emotions, he is a reserved and quiet man who opts to show what he feels with actions, rather than words. But perhaps, they are simply too new to this marriage. Sansa’s barely seven moons and Robb is nearing three summers. And it moves her too, that he sees some part of her to love, she has always liked her hair, but perhaps, she now has another reason to be proud of that trait. “Thank you,” she says and means it.

“It is beautiful. As I said, I am glad our children have it. I would not mind at all, if all our children – Gods willing – were to bear it. Let them bear a part of you so openly.”

Her heart skips a beat, most men would prefer their children, specifically their sons to look like them, but, here, this man embraces her and her features enough to wish it on their children. Her eyes blur with unshed tears. She is speechless, so she does the only thing she can think of, she kisses him.

And he kisses her back.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you hold me?"

Ned comes home to find her in her reading nook. Which is to say, in the big rocking chair in the corner of their bedroom, with a book in hand and her feet up in the air on the matching footstool.

She knows something is wrong the very moment he looks at her, his eyes, usually bright and sharp, look dull and tired. “Ned? Love, is everything alright?”

Ned sighs and falls on the corner of their bed, closest to her and put a hand on her leg. He shakes his head slowly, “I had a day.” He says and his voice is a grumble, low and tired.

She puts the bookmark on her book and places it on the small corner table at her side, immediately standing to sit next to her husband. “I am sorry, is there anything I can do?” Ned is not one to admit being tired easily, so he must had had a really tiresome day for him to even look so worn down.

Ned turns to look at her, his eyes are pleading, “Can you hold me?”

That puts her instantly on alert, Ned never pleads. So she wraps her arms around him and hugs him close to her, “Would you like a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows?” It wasn’t often that she made that for him, it was his childhood recipe, one that Lyarra had given her the moment she realized they were serious and heading towards marriage.

Ned nods against her, “In a moment, just… hold me a while longer.”

She nods and rubs his back in comforting circles, “Of course my love. Take as long as you need, I’m here.”

“Love you.”

This her Ned, so serious and quiet, whose love language was not vocal, but in actions, but had never failed to say that he loved her and meant it. She kissed the top of his head, “I love you too.”


	7. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn looked at Ned. She wanted to be angry, he had lied to her. He was the Elven Winter King!

“Cat?” Ned spoke, doing his best not to spook her, because Catelyn had a look on her face that spoke of bolting away in panic.

Catelyn blinked, and when she noticed that Ned was looking quite worried, she rose a hand, “I am well. Surprised, but well.”

Ned nodded, “I know that what I just told is life changing, but that doesn’t change what I feel. And I can only hope your feelings don’t change.”

Catelyn looked at Ned. She wanted to be angry, he had lied to her. He was the Elven Winter King! But no matter how much she wanted to be angry, there was a traitorous voice inside her head that whisper, ‘You still love him.’ And yes, she did. She had fallen for that quiet and reserved man, a man who was calm and wise, who had such a noble heart and gentle demeanor. She closed her eyes and imagined letting him go, but it felt like her heart was being squeezed at the thought. When she opened her eyes, Ned was still looking at her from a respectful distance. “I want to come to Winterfell. I want to know who you are with a crown on your head.”

Ned felt a deep wave of relief was over him. “That can be arranged. And Cat? I’m glad that you’re not tossing me out of your home just yet.”

Catelyn could feel the corners of her lips curl upwards, “Don’t thank me yet. If I don’t like what I see and live, I will leave.”

“That’s fair.”

“And Ned?”

“Yes?”

“No more lies.”

“As you wish. Promise.”


End file.
